The Aura Guardians
by Road-Kamelot01-Light-Lilly
Summary: This is my own OC story with the help of my friends on Tinierme thank you all charcters that you know belong to you i give you the credit for them an di take credit for my own please comment no flames pease
1. Prologue

**The Aura Guardians**

**Prologue**

Many years ago there were two lands who were at war since anyone could remember, they were once one land known as Lunsolia, but the two royal families who lived in the castle begun to disagree about who were to guard the land. Spell Casters were used for some time as were the Guardians who back then were called, Keepers, but the two types did not get along well, the Spell Casters killed those who disobeyed the laws and others. But the Keepers showed more mercy on their enemies as they only put them in prison and locked away their use of magic and keeper magic forever, but neither agreed with their methods.

The two families had begun to argue over which to keep, but when they couldn't agree, the land was split in two by the gods who were very unhappy by the actions of the royal families. Those who supported the Spell Casters followed the other family; those who supported the Keepers stayed in the homeland, the two families had agreed to this plan and signed a peace treaty of friendship and of an alliance. But after a hundred years had gone by, the newly named Solatia, had betrayed the treaty and attacked the Keepers who were doing a border patrol, they refused to kill the Spell Casters, but the Spell Casters showed no sign of hesitance when they killed the Keepers. Only one keeper was able to escape and reported what had happened and died several days later, the family of the newly named Lunatia had met with Solatia and demanded to know why they had attacked. Solatia replied with only spite and said, "We want control over the entire land, and you stand in our way, and since you don't kill, you will be easy to take down and you will die next," was their reply.

That ended the treaty and left the only choice… War.

The war had gone on for over twenty years by the time Lunatia almost fell to Solatia, when the final army of Keepers was almost wiped out a newcomer came and killed the oncoming Spell Caster army in an instant. "Who are you? And what was that power?," they had asked, the man turned around and smiled, "We can win, my name is Allen, and my power is known as Aura… We can win with this power. But we cannot win without killing, we just can't if we want to win, you must kill Spell Casters. Those of you who want this war to end once and for all come with me… those of you who do not wish to kill. Continue your ways, but be ready to die in this war," said Allen.

Keepers who had wished to end the war followed the man known as Allen, the others had stayed behind and ended up dying in battle as Keepers.

~ten years later~

After Allen had been training the Keepers to use aura he realized they had not trained long enough and did not have a natural ability to use it, when he found himself in the battle by himself he couldn't help but cry. He looked at the sky and fell to his knees crying to the sky and the gods and begged for their help.

The gods had answered his call for help, a woman with long flowing white hair, blue green eyes, she had a halo of judgment and wings at her halo, she wings as bright as daylight, she had a white dress that was as white and pure as clouds, she held an orb in her hands.

She looked at him with saddened eyes by the war, she looked at the Spell Casters with tear filled eyes and then killed them with her aura and faced Allen once again, "We have heard your cry for help, and give it to you. I will hold the Spell Casters back for the time being until you find those who I have chosen for the natural use of aura go and find them and bring them here," she said.

Allen nodded and left.

A month had gone by when he had found all twenty of them, "Why is there so little?," he asked.

"You do not need an army to take down this many now, for they will each marry another aura user and have children who will inherit the use of aura and will pass it down to their children, you will be able to win," she replied.

Allen nodded and watched her vanish, and at the same moment the Spell Casters charged at them, the aura users were able to keep the army back and to protect Lunatia from falling any time soon, but that did not end the war.

~fifty years later~

Fifty years had gone by and the aura users were more powerful and were now Guardians, the Aura Guardians and had many descendants that could use aura, and the Aura Guardian army was stronger and the war was still going on. It was also the rise of the Loyal family, they had shown more promise than the other families, and were able to master aura in less time than the other families.

It was also when Anima and Incendo had six children each half a year apart from each other, but it was only possible for that to happen to the children when the father used an aura spell to freeze them in time until they were all born.

The children had been frozen for one thing, to be raised at the same time, and to be raised as a team if they needed help they would have backup and be helped in seconds. They were trained rigorously and long until they could battle without their parents at their side and help each other in seconds of being called for backup.

And that began the day of the war slowly coming to an end, but that also began the time of the day that the Loyal family began to be trapped and the time of war falling into the depths and time as they were forgotten.

~the time is now 2011~

It's now 2011 and the war had been forgotten, not many in Lunatia can use aura anymore, and in Solatia they can still use magic, the Aura Guardians had been trapped in time and have now reawakened. They have found out they are only a story told to children at bedtime, the others have also begun to reawaken in their reincarnations and are ready to end this war.

But how can they win if the Solatia knows the time period better, they will need the help of the modern day reincarnations comrades and get adjusted in order to finally end this war once and for all, let war begin once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Awakening**

It was lunch time when the students were outside, many of them sat under cherry blossom trees and sat on the grass near the soccer watching their friends play after they had finished eating their own lunches, other students were playing around as they took each other's lunches and chased each other around in a circle. Ash was sitting by a tree that didn't have cherry blossoms on it, instead the tree had Spirit flowers that were the color of cerulean and looked like stars.

"Hey Ash want to do a dare?, "asked one of the kids at Spiritus Academy, they went to the same school, it was also the home of the Spiritus Shrine. He looked at Ash with a confident look in his eyes, he already knew Ash would take the dare either way when given the chance. Ash looked up, with a challenging grin.

"You're on. What is it?," asked Ash with a smirk on his face as he stood up.

The kid looked at Ash with an evil smile, "I dare you to enter Spiritus Shrine and bring back the arrow of Yuukie, the Aura guardian," he dared.

Kiba sat in the shrine, he didn't move which made him look sort of like a statue.

Ash shrugged.

"No biggie," he vaulted over the bench and jogged over to the shrine.

The kid followed Ash to the shrine and was going to block the only entrance that students could fit through so Ash couldn't get out.

Ash passed a guy sitting out front- looked more like a statue than a human, so he left him be. He crept inside the shrine. It was dark, but he could still make out the arrow of Yuukie on the shrine table. He picked it up and turned around. Kiba stood up and stood in front of the entrance, "What do you think you're doing ," he said growling.

The moment Ash was inside the Shrine the kid quickly blocked the only entrance in or out and laughed as he ran off yelling, "Stupid kid you fell for it!," and he disappeared.

Ash cursed and kicked the blockage.

"Idiot," he muttered angrily, more out of annoyance than anger or fear.

Suddenly, the arrow in Ash's hand started shaking. He dropped it and it began rattling even more. There was a huge flash of light that lit up the whole room, and when it died there was a girl where the arrow had been.

Kiba ran towards Ash.

Yuukie lay where the arrow once was, she was barely breathing, but soon she opened her eyes and sat up slowly and looked around.

Ash stood frozen, still staring at the girl.

Kiba stopped looking at Yuukie in confusion then at Ash.

Yuukie looked up at Ash and Kiba, "Where am-Where are they?They have my brothers!," Yuukie shouted as she quickly jumped to her feet but fell back down just as quickly.

Waiting patiently for the children (despite she's the same age), Akai laughed to herself, Akai helped herself to time as they just stood there. "... Just leave, will you children...?," she grumbled to herself.

Kiba ran to Yuukie and helped her up, "What are you talking about Yuukie?," he asked

Yuukie looked at Kiba and glared at him, "Are you with the Solatia spell caters?," she demanded.

"No I'm not," he said looking at her.

Yuukie looked at him confused, "Then who are you?," she asked him, "The time feels different why?"

"I'm Kiba and its modern time," he said.

"Me? I'm nobody, just a random person who accidentally- on purist woke you up. Been meaning to do that," Ash leaned against a wall, spiky hair sticking up in all directions. "Were in modern time, 2011 to be exact."

"Modern time?...What do you mean by that? Its still the year 1211, I was only gone for three months," Yuukie told Kiba as she looked around the shrine and saw how much of it had changed.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's been a little longer than three months," said Ash with a grimace.

Yuukie looked at Ash with wide eyes, "How can that be, the war between the Spell caters and Aura Guardians have gone on for centuries!," she exclaimed.

Kiba looked at Yuukie, "That war has been over," he said with slightly saddened eyes.

Yuukie looked at Kiba, "That can't be...the war couldn't have been ended so easily," Yuukie said sadly.

But before anymore could be said they all turned and looked up at the new comer who seemed to appear out of nowhere, they said nothing to him as he entered the shrine.

" Aura guardians you say... I haven't heard about them for a while...," Duke said while he walked in and appeared from a misty road and added, "Hi I'm duke and I'm a Spell caster."

Ash's eyes flashed.

"Unfortunaly for those of us who know the truth, the good old spell casters have been putting up a nice fight for a long time."

Kiba turned and glared at Duke.

Yuukie looked at Ash and nodded, but the moment Duke entered the room Yuukie quickly summoned her Azura Scythe, "Why are you here?," she demanded.

Ash's grin turned violent and his eyes glinted with malice.

"I've been looking forward to target practice…," he said, glancing at Duke.

Kiba's blade popped out of his wrist and he pointed the blade at duke

Yuukie's Aura shined a bright silver as the aura went towards the blade.

Ash flicked his wrist and two long, curved blades slid into his hands.

"Wait wait wait! I'm not here to fight I'm just here to... Ohh what the heck! Explanations aren't needed right," then he burst out his aura and pulled a road sign and dashed in front of Yuukie and said, " I've been waiting for this time to come!, " then he smashed the road sign on the ground making a fissure.

Kiba's blade turned red from the aura and he slashed at Duke.

"Ooh, now we get to the fun part. Do you prefer to be stabbed? Or do you prefer shish-kabob with a side of failure?," asked Ash, darting around the fissure, knives glinting.

Yuukie was quick to jump into the air, she then vanished quickly from sight, she concentrated her Aura so the Duke couldn't sense her or the Aura scroll she held in to pouch on her hip, 'They never changed,' she thought angrily.

Ash's knives burned with the cold light of his aura.

"Stabbed are you kidding," he said while block the attack of Kiba with a giant boulder he grabbed on the ground and said , "You do realize that I'm still using my physical strength and you already using all your magic.. How pathetic."

"You do realize if I stab you it won't matter if you're using physical strength or not…," said Ash leaping close to slice off the top of the sign.

Yuukie was quick to react, she pulled out her bow and arrows after putting away her scythe and aimed, she was still invisible and aimed for Duke's magic item.

Kiba jumped back and waited for a moment

Yuukie waited for Ash to move so she could shoot, then felt the strain of her Aura and she flinched slightly but still hid herself,'Damn…I've been gone for too long,' she thought.

Ash sensed Yuukie's Aura and jumped back.

"Hammer him down for me…," he muttered in her general direction.

After Ash sliced the road sign he grabbed the edge of Ash's weapon and said , "You know the only thing I hate about you is, you are so full of confident," then with full force he threw Ash on to Yuukie and said, "Do you think that your simple invisibility would stop me from attacking you?," then he look at Kiba and said, "What are you waiting for? Chinese new year?"

Yuukie nodded, and before they knew it Yuukie shot the arrow and it hit the center of Duke's magic item and sent it shattering everywhere and she smiled slightly.

Ash winced and got up.

"It's all fun and games until someone crashes into a wall. Now, I get serious…," he flashed a cocky grin at Duke.

"And I mean, it's a lot more fun when you get to piss people off, isn't it?," Kiba smirked and snapped his finger and fire hurtled towards Duke.

Yuukie got up slowly and smirked, "You're nothing without your item and I know this because I've gone up plenty of you," she told Duke and aimed another arrow at him and shot it again. Ash snapped his fingers and the knives shimmered out of existence to be replaced with a doubled edged sword.

"You've forgotten my Aura. Warriors, remember? You're not going to get rid of me that easy…," said Ash with a smirk across his face.

Kiba looked around seeing as dusk disappeared and looked at Yuukie

"Wha-,"Yuukie was about to say before her weapons vanished and she passed out on the ground.

Chara was walking back to her apartment when she saw the same gang that said they owned this alley... the leader stared her down, "It's not smart for a young girl like yourself to try and walk down here... after all..." he held up his knife, "There can be lunatics out here...," Chara was grabbed by the other two members... she began trying to scream as loud as she could, "L-let me go!," but the leader smirked, "Heh... no one can hear you... and no one cares..." he said aiming his knife at her throat...

Kiba ran to Yuukie and caught her, confused on why she passed out. Kiba sighed hearing the scream then sat Yuukie down and ran towards it. Before Kiba reached the girl a boy with short silver hair was already there helping her. Chara slowly opened her eyes and saw the boy fight the gang members like they were nothing... she was in awe...

The boy was able to fight the gang off and turned to help her up, "You alright?," he asked soothingly.

Kiba easily knocked out the gang and stretched

Chara nodded as he helped her up, "who are you?...," she asked

Kiba walked up to the girl.

Ash landed smoothly next to Kiba.

"Did i miss anything? Or does no one bother to tell a poor guy when their off to beat someone up?," Ash picked up Yuukie, and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Whoa, Yuukie. You okay there?," he asked, looking around. He noticed Kiba along with a girl and a guy he'd never seen before.

Yuukie was out like a light, the boy turned around when he heard the name Yuukie, "Is that really you Yuukie?," he asked as he rushed over to them.

Ash delicately put Yuukie down and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?," he asked, grin still there, but his eyes were narrowed.

"I should be asking you that!," he shouted defensively about Yuukie as he glanced at her with longing eyes.

"My name is Ash Fuji, a Guardian of Lunatia. Reading your Aura, you don't seem to have any evil intent. I have nothing to hide…," He stepped away from Yuukie, one hand on his sword.

"Try anything though, and you'll pay in much more than your head."

"Want to try me in battle then?," he asked with a smirk, as he slowly raised his weapons at Ash.

Chara noticed the three and one girl looked similar to the boy who saved her... but they were a little odd.

"And are you alright?," he asked Chara again.

Chara nodded, "Thanks to you... but i never got your name?..."

"My name is Artemis," he told her, and looked at Ash again, "So do you need to prove my worth?," he asked, he waited for Ash to reply, if Ash said anything that he didn't like he was going to kill Ash himself in seconds. 'Funny… He doesn't remember me or any of the others…that idiot always forgetting something…If we were never he would've gotten lost to the shrine when we had to train…,' he thought and chuckled slightly.

Chara wondered what was going on... but just watched... she didn't realize it, but her pure white aura glowed from the curiosity... and it was a match to her past life aura...

Artemis sensed this and quickly turned around,"You!,"he shouted as he walked back up to her with a serious look in his eyes.

Chara flinched, "W-what?..." she asked... still unaware of the situation...and was still unaware of her own current situation; who were they all and how did they know her and she didn't know them?

"Were at war with Solatia remember?," he asked.

Her aura showed the princesses aura perfectly, with only a few changes... Chara even wore the princess's necklace, it was an heirloom passed down from princess to princess from the royal family that the guardians had protected only to fail when they had been frozen in time.

She shook her head, "I don't even know who they are..." she said...

Suddenly she had a flashback... that wasn't exactly her own memory flashback thing... she saw Artemis pulling her quickly through the halls of what seemed to be a castle... she saw dark creatures behind her... when she recover she stumbled back a little

Ash's eyes flashed.

"I can't fight you…," He smirked, "No, correction. I won't fight you."

Chara somehow recognized all 3 of them... but she couldn't remember how... she had never met them before in her entire life, and she felt as though she had known them her entire life.

Ash studied the new girl closely.

"Do i know you? Or am i going insane."

Chara didn't know what to say, she was too confused herself, so she sighed heavily before looking away and trying to gather her thoughts again.

Ash sighed and raked a hand through his already spiky hair, making stand up even more. He didn't know what to make of this situation or what was going on, but all he did know was that, he had begun to remember. He didn't want to seem stupid in front of them so acted like none of this conversation had happened.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm REALLY confused right now…," Ash finally sighed with a heavy sigh and looked at them all.

Chara nodded, "Actually I'm probably more confused than you are...," her pure white aura wasn't as strong as before, but it still resonated her past life aura.

Ash slid down the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and gave a small smile.

"I thought I was alone you know…," he said, "I woke up about a year before anyone else. My sister was gone. My family, long dead. I was scared I would have to beat the spell casters on my own," he said sadly before looking at them again with a confident look in his eyes.

'He'll never change...not even after several months go by,' Artemis thought with a slight sigh and looked up at Ash with a caring look and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Time Period Anxiety and Adjustment Problems**

"Spell casters?...," Chara remembered the name somehow... but she didn't know why...and it bothered her to no avail when she tried to push the thought away.

Ash looked at Chara.

"You don't remember? THE spell casters, the Solatia Spell casters whom we've been at war with, for like, forever."

Chara sighed, "No... look... I can tell you guys aren't from this time so I'll make it clear, I'M NOT FROM WHAT EVER TIME YOU CAME FROM!... But... I do know you guys... I don't know how since this is our first meeting... but I'm going help you guys... you know you guys know you need my help to get by in this time... and besides... the more time passes... the more I might figure out..."

Lyra was walking around; she had woken up only a month ago, still very confused on what happened. She saw Chara and immediately remembered her, "C-Chara!," She smiled and ran up to her.

Chara was shocked, "Huh! How do you know my name!...," she was even getting more confused...so many of them knew there name already and she didn't understand why, but she wished she just walked away from Artemis the moment he turned to face her. 'You could've of runaway. But no! You just had to stay and see what was going Chara! Way to go!,' she shouted in her thoughts.

Kiba looked at Artemis and Lyra

"You don't remember me?" Lyra asked, "We fought alongside against the Spell casters...," she looked at Chara with sad eyes and let go of her and took a step back.

Chara shook her head, "Gargh! Why can't I remember anything you guys are talking about!... besides from not being from your time period..."

Kiba then looked at Chara, "I'm guessing you lost your memory Chara," he said before adding, "It should come back over time," then he leaned against the wall and glanced at her with plain eyes and shrugged.

Chara sighed, "I keep telling you guys I'm from this time not your time!...," she sighed as she felt like a lunatic...she couldn't stand trying to explain this to them anymore, what was she supposed to do about her situation? Tell them to screw off and walk away and never see her again or help her again..no she couldn't do that to them. She sighed heavily as she thought about her options.

"It doesn't matter if you're from this time or from ours the fact is you have aura from one of the royal families and spell casters are going to try and kill you for that," said Kiba.

Lyra nodded in agreement, "That is right."

Chara was shocked, "Aura of... the royal family?...," she shook her head, "Ok... there has got to be a mistake!... I'm no royal, I have no family!... I've lived on my own all my life... there is no way I'm a royal in any sense!," her white aura was waving in confusion.

"Your past family was the royal family, which mean you are royal too, whatever life you've had in this life you going to have to forget it and remember your old life and hopefully relearn how to use your aura," Kiba said in an irritated voice.

"Well, Let's just see if your from one of the Royal Families," Lyra said, she whistled and a spirit dragon can to her, "Can you see her?," She asked.

Chara shook a little, she had no idea... but then she remembered her necklace... one of the few heirlooms she received on her birthday last year... she remembered seeing it before... the memory of her in her past being given the necklace..., "...I...I don't know..." she said quietly...

Suddenly she saw the dragon, "W-what the heck is that!," she said confused and with obvious shock in her voice.

Kiba looked at the dragon, "Are you sure we should do this right now Lyra, what if spell casters come," he asked with a sigh.

"Good you see my dragon. This means you are from one of the Royal Families," Lyra said, she looked at Kiba, "Don't worry, Dewdrop is to disappear when she senses a spell caster."

Chara was still shocked, "... I'm...," she was almost speechless, she couldn't do anything but stare at the dragon who stood in front of her and she started right back at it.

"Ohh okay," Kiba said sighing in relief then looked at Chara.

She didn't know what to say, what COULD she say... her whole life has changed for good... Dewdrop let off a small teal aurora and changed into a bracelet.

Lyra picked up the bracelet and put it on.

Chara thought to herself, 'Does my necklace hold something?...,' then her thoughts became silent again.

Chara then sighed, "I don't know my so called 'aura'... so how can I control something I can't even notice or even know about it at any matter?," Chara asked.

"Well you have a pretty large essence of white aurora. The reason you can't see it, is because you don't believe in what you're capable of," Lyra said.

Kiba agreed with Lyra.

Artemis looked at them but said nothing, he walked over to Yuukie who was still out, "What year is this?," he asked.

Chara sighed, "2011..." she said while looking at her hand... she tought, 'believe in my aura... pure white...'

"How can that be? I was just on a mission then I don't remember...,"Artemis said.

Chara shook her head... suddenly she remembered the books that were related to her ancestors, "I think i have something that will help..." she said.

Artemis looked at Chara with a confused look and sighed as he looked at how much had changed over time when they were gone, 'What happened afterwards?,' he thought to himself.

Chara quickly ran and grabbed the book she got on her birthday and brought it back down to the others, "This might have a connection...," she said, Chara handed Artemis the book, when suddenly it opened to a page all on its own... that answered Artemis's question.

Artemis stared at the page and could not believe at what he was looking at, he could not speak. His eyes were side in disbelief at the book as he read what was on the page; it has explained what had happened to the Aura Guardians on the day they had left on their last missions. He stared at it unblinking as he read the page several times over, until her looked up at her with blank look for a couple moments before it had changed into anger.

Chara frowned, "How bad..." she asked...

Artemis couldn't look her in the eyes; he threw the book away and ran off in anger of what he just read. He felt like a disgrace to the guardian life, he had failed a mission and was trapped by his enemy for so long. He wasn't handling his situation, the time period, or the truth very well at all.

"Artemis!...," she didn't know why but she grabbed the book and followed him, she continued to think, "Come on aura... help me help him!," she screamed in her mind. Her had begun to resonate as it tried to reawaken to her command and help her locate the guardian with ease.

Artemis continued to run until he returned to the Anima Shrine where he had woken up in. He stared at the shrine for a couple of moments before heading up the steps into the shrine then stopped at the doorway of the shrine.

Chara managed to follow him all the way there... she stayed quiet... she let him think.

Artemis walked up to the mantle and picked up the scroll that lay there, he didn't dare look in it but he took out his weapons.

Chara wondered what he was doing... slowly and quietly without making a sound walk forward to get a closer look.

Artemis took his weapon, the dagger shone brightly and he stabbed the statue nearby of the Anima God and used his aura to destroy the statue sending shards everywhere. He didn't care if the shards cut him on the face or if he got hurt, he was angry at himself and frustrated and had no other way to let out his frustration.

Chara's aura shined... Chara actually saw it... but right now she didn't care she ran behind him and hugged him while yelling, "STOP! Stop please!," she almost begged while her aura pushed away his anger.

Chara cried, "I know your angry and confused... But you need to calm down! ...Please... Don't go hurting yourself because of your anger!," she pleaded to him as she held him tightly trying to use her aura to calm him down quicker.

Artemis looked at Chara and shoved her to the ground and ran off again hiding his aura from her so he couldn't be found. He didn't want to put with a child from the current time period, he wanted to go home, back to his time period, he didn't like it here.

As Chara hit the ground a memory hit her, "Artemis please!" she heard... she never said it the way this voice sounded... her necklace glowed a little, but she didn't notice, "What can I do now?... I'm so confused...," suddenly a pure white panther appeared in front of her... wearing a similar color to her necklace, "W-who are you?...," she asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Why I am you in a sense... but please ... call me Leveatine...," the panther spoke elegantly and soothingly. Leveatine looked at her with calm eyes and smirked at her situation before the panther shook it head and got to its paws.

Artemis couldn't believe what was happening, he stopped running when he reached the sidewalk, he was still dressed differently than how people were dressed so he was stared at. He stayed where he was for a couple of moments thinking before he looked at the people around him and glared at them before he continued on.

Chara was shocked, "Leveatine?..."

She nodded, "I'm the spirit guardian of your previous ancestor... I returned when you wanted your aura to help you... Well I'm now here to help...," she smiled at Chara with kind calm eyes and put her tail on Chara's shoulder. "So what's the problem this time?," she asked with a sigh.

Chara then pleaded, "Please help me help Artemis, please!," she didn't know this cat very well, yet she trusted the panther to help calm Artemis down.

Leveatine smiled, "Just help him settle... you'll figure it out...," she said as she disappeared back into the necklace... Chara decided to head to where she first met Artemis to try and find him. She hoped that's where he would be and that way she could get to talk to him and try to explain things better to calm him down….but it wasn't going to be easy.

Artemis walked around the streets looking at everything, he walked into the high school that used to be the training building to be guardians and walked around. "Excuse me...are you training to be an aura guardian?, "he asked the students.

Amaya opened her big, blue eyes and sat up. She held her head in her hands and groaned. "Ugh... I have such a headache." She looked around. "Wha...what? This isn't Lunatia... What's going on?", she looked around her surroundings and had panic attack for a moment before calming down.

One boy smirked, "What do you think this is Fantasy school?"

"What a geek!" another said

"Why don't you go back to your medieval fest!"

Chara walked by and saw Artemis... she ran in until one punk grabbed her by the arm, "Hey I thought we told you to stay out of here!"

"Look I don't have time for this! I'm just trying to find someone!," she protested trying to get free from his grip.

"Heh… more like you want to steal something... of course...," he suddenly pinned her to one of the walls, "I could always take something from you...," he said grimly. Chara tried to yell but he covered her mouth... her aura sent a signal of panic and need of help.

Artemis looked at the students confused, and then he heard a commotion not far off and ran to find Chara in need of help, 'Not again,' he thought. He quickly summoned his daggers and hit the boy off of Chara with the bottom of the daggers, his aura glowed a deep blue around the blades.

Chara looked at Artemis in relief, the punk ran in panic... Chara walked up to Artemis, "Thanks...," she said to him gratefully.

Artemis looked at Chara but said nothing and looked at the students again, "You don't know?," he asked them. He couldn't believe what had happened while he was gone, the guardians were no longer alive...was he and his sister and the rest he had reunited with the only guardians left?

Chara heard the boys' just laugh, "Artemis... there is no aura guardian school... just please listen to me... those guys are trouble... please... just come with me to my apartment... I'll explain everything there..." she said soothingly .

Then out of nowhere from the window, Ash appeared next to Chara, jumping smoothly down from a tree.

"I heard commotion. What happened? Where's Yuukie?" he asked as he looked around the school and was ready to defend them all.

Chara looked at Ash a little shocked, "Why do you appear out of nowhere like that..." she suddenly noticed he was dressed normally.

Artemis looked at them all with sadness and shook his head and vanished with the help of his aura. He didn't want to see them, the moment he saw them, memories of the past flowed into his mind.

"Because I'm a magic fairy with powers, duh." said Ash, looking sideways at Chara with a lopsided grin to gauge her reaction.

Chara called out, "Artemis!... damn I keep making it worse..." she sighed.

Chara sighed, "Why can't I do anything right!," she shouted out loud in frustration.

Artemis continued to run until he reached the lake where he grew up by, nothing had changed because no one was ever able to find it. He was glad it was the only thing that had not changed over time, he felt like he was home again.

Ash patted her head jokingly.

"I'm worse, I can guarantee that. I was looking for the guardians for a whole year and the entire time Yuukie was right in front of my face," Ash laughed at himself.

Chara sighed... she didn't know what to do... she began to walk over to the lake where she relaxed when down.

Chara did call back to ash, "Thanks for trying... but I'm hard to cheer up..."

Ash sighed and waved back at her.

"I can only try!," he shouted. Then he turned around and started walking into the forest. He didn't see that girl until he almost tripped over her. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "You okay?"

It wasn't long when Yuukie came running past them with her scythe on her back.

Chara finally reached the lake... she sat at the edge while she began singing, she sang the techno version to Sea of Love, Leveatine sat next to her listening to her sing.

Yuukie ran to the lake where she knew her brother would be waiting. The moment she saw her brother she stopped a few away from him then after about five minutes had passed by she raced to her brother.

Chara sighed as she continued to sing... growing a little louder, Artemis probably could hear her... Leveatine rubbed her head against Chara's .

Artemis could hear Chara singing but said nothing, then turned around when he heard Yuukie behind him and picked her up as she rushed to him and she cried.

Chara saw this... she smiled... but wondered what Artemis had against her... she decided to walk back to her apartment to train... Leveatine walked next to her.

Artemis held Yuukie tightly then looked at her and what happened to her after she left on her mission and she explained which didn't make their situation any better.

Leveatine decided now would be a good time to help... her voice echoed in the lake, "go find Chara's apartment... she has relics of old, as well as the ability to help you adjust..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Past meets the Present**

Chara soon entered her apartment and looked at the sword she had received last year, she was never sure why she had even received it in the first place, but the only thing she knew was that the sword was really old and had a story behind its blade.

Artemis and Yuukie looked at each other when they heard the voice and chased after Chara.

Chara sighed as Leveatine watched her pull out all the relics that she recently received, "I'm going to learn about my aura for sure now!," she said determined, she looked at her relics but the only thing that seemed to puzzle her, "Now how in the hell am I supposed to accomplish that?...I don't even know how to use my own aura very much," she said to herself.

Artemis and Yuukie appeared at Chara's window landing extremely quietly that Chara didn't even notice. They glanced around the room before they noticed Chara and Leveatine in the room; they didn't say a word though, hell, what were they supposed to say? They knew this girl yet she did not know them and they didn't know the modern day reincarnation of Chara.

Leveatine turned and smiled, "I see you found us... good...," Chara turned, "What are you talking...GAH!," she fell backwards, "Ow!...," Chara said as she sat up and rubbed her head, she looked at the two siblings from where she stood up with confusion on her face.

Yuukie and Artemis looked at her confused before letting themselves inside, "Is that some kind of greeting?," they asked, they didn't understand why she did that,800 years ago no one would have been startled by that in the slightest.

Chara rubbed her head, "Sometimes when someone is really startled they fall back... but then again people normally use doors...," she said while trying not to sound mean. Leveatine helped Chara up with a slight smile of amusement across her face.

Chara smiled, "You want me to get you guys a drink?"

They shook their heads, they were ones to accepts anything when they visited anyone, at least that's how they were trained, if someone offered them anything believe anything has been tainted and never accept it.

Chara smiled, "Well then, is there something you need help with?...," Leveatine answered, "They need your help to adjust Chara...," Chara smiled, "Of course! It's the least I can do for you guys helping me," she said as she smiled at them

Ash dropped in front of Chara's window next soon after Artemis and Yuukie and the first thing he said was loud and startled Chara again.

"I wanna drink!"

Chara now fell backwards again, "Gah!," Leveatine had a anime sweat drop moment, Chara sat up, "Does ANYONE knock anymore!," she grumbled trying to suppress her anger, Leveatine also had a look of amusement when she shouted that.

Chara put on a smile though, "I'm going to grab something real quick," she said before leaving the room to get something.

The two looked at Chara, "So how do we adjust?," asked Yuukie, she didn't know where to begin in the slightest, or how anyone could adjust to all the modern things that surrounded them at the moment.

Ash stepped through the window with a smile across his face and tried to suppress his laughter.

"Windows are the new doors." said Ash cheerfully

Artemis looked at Ash with a confused look before turning back to his sister, Artemis just shook his head as Ash made his comment, 'He never even changed his entrance tactics….what am I gonna do? Yuukie will train him to hell and back sooner or later,' thought Artemis as he slightly chuckled to himself.

Chara quickly tossed Ash a bottle of water and said to Yuukie and Artemis, "First a change in clothing, the way you two are dressed now will surely bring up suspicion."

Ash snatched the water out of the air and chugged it, he put it down and looked up again at all of them.

"Wherever it is, I'm coming."

Yuukie and Artemis looked at Chara with confusion, "But we don't have anything else to wear other than these clothes," said Artemis, Yuukie nodded in agreement.

Chara sighed before she left the room again and came out several minutes later with two sets of clothes, one for a boy and the other for a girl, "Here, now in another and change into these, you'll fit in more," she said. Artemis and Yuukie glanced at each other for a quick second before they got up and went to separate rooms to change. They came back out in their new clothes ten minutes later, they looked at Chara and Ash then at each other, they weren't fond of their new clothes, to them it felt uncomfortable and too baggy for their liking.

Chara looked at the two in their new outfits, "Now at least you look like you're from this time, that's always a start, eh Leveatine?," she asked Leveatine who just nodded and stared at them all before going to sit next to Ash.

Yuukie and Artemis looked at her a bit unsure of their new clothes, "Are you sure this is a good idea?," asked Yuukie, but Artemis glanced at his sister and blushed slightly.

(I know...I didn't describe the outfits in this chapter, you'll see the description in the next chapter when they go training)

Chara smiled, "Positive! The best way to blend in is to look natural, I just happened to get those clothes from the abandon store underneath us, so you guys look great!," Chara then smiled, "Now the basic customs! For this we need to walk around town!"

Yuukie and Artemis followed her outside.

Chara Walked along with them to a cafe nearby, "Oi! Chara! Haven't seen you in a while! Oh I see you brought friends!" the owner said with a smile across his face.

"Hey! Can we get 3 waters and 3 burgers?" Chara asked with a smile.

"Anything for you girl!" the owner called as they sat down and he went to make the order.

"Oi!" called Ash to Chara.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Chara looked at him and smiled with a playful evil grin, "You might as well be," she laughed, Ash rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her.

Yuukie and Artemis looked at their food with curiosity.

Chara looked at him and shook her head in a mocking sighed expression on her face before calling back to the owner, "Sorry... OWNER MAKE IT 4 PLEASE!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

Chara sighed, "I see you a lot but never got your name...," she said directly to Yuukie and Ash.

Yuukie didn't answer and Artemis poked her and she glared at him, "I know… But do it," he told her, "My name is Yuukie," she told Chara then glared at her brother again and sat back in her seat with irritance.

Chara smiled, "It's nice to meet you Yuukie!," she could see her past life aura now. She soon began to eat her hamburger.

Yuukie and Artemis were afraid to eat whatever it was they poked at it for a second before looking at Chara again.

Chara smiled at them, "Its ok, it's good!," she said to them before she whispered to Ash, "PLEASE tell me you ate one before! If you have explain that it's good!"

Yuukie and Artemis glanced at her one last time before taking a bite

"No duh I ate one, I've lived here for a year, I know quality food," Ash took a bite of his burger.

Chara sighed, she looked at Yuukie and Artemis, "Well?," asking if they liked it.

Yuukie and Artemis nodded their heads; they were lying just to make Chara happy.

Chara noticed their auras wave a little to see they were lying, "You know you don't have to lie for my benefit."

"All food in this era is crap…You just have to get used to it," said Ash, finishing his burger and making a face.

"Okay... then what do you guys consider good food ?, " she asked then with a curious look.

"If I told you your mouth would water just thinking about it." said Ash.

"Imagine the finest Italian cuisine x 100000000."

Chara's mouth watered and then said, "They have Italian in this time"

Then Ash and Chara turned to the siblings and waited for their answer, "Well? What did you consider good food back in your time?," asked Ash.

"We hunted for our food, it was part of our training," Yuukie replied.

"Yeah, we didn't have anyone who cooked and we were rarely home anyways when we had to be sent out to fight and other things. So we were taught how to hunt and how to cook the food we caught, our training was rough though, I always left tired, but Yuukie never got tired until the last day. She had always pushed her body to its limit and although we were told to never do that she held up well, until the last day when she collapsed during a fight. Then we got in serious trouble with our parents and Yuukie was put under my care and our brother's so that was our daily life," said Artemis.

Yuukie rolled her eyes as he gave a description of their life in training, "They only asked about our food in our time….not our life story Artemis," she dead panned. Artemis shrugged and looked back at them; they had a sweat drop moment when they heard that Yuukie and Artemis used to hunt for their food.

"…Well…..that was...Interesting…now what was your training like?," asked Ash, Yuukie and Artemis glanced at him and gave him a full detailed explanation of their training regime, and it surprised Ash, that was until Chara spoke up.

"I want to train."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Anyone up for some Guardian Training? And to meet the family?**

Chara wondered how the training was like," This may seem a completely different idea... but can you guys teach me about my aura and how to fight... or simply be a guardian, I know I'm a reincarnation of a royal princess, but I want to be able to help you guys fight!" she said.

Ash raised an eyebrow and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Righhhhhttt..." he said sarcastically.

Yuukie and Artemis shared a look before nodding, "But, whatever you ask for help in, must be completed understood?," asked Yuukie, she looked at Chara seriously.

Chara nodded, "I'm so serious I will do whatever you say!"

Yuukie smirked with a glint in her eyes, "Can I train her?," she asked, Artemis gave her a glance before nodding.

Chara simply smiled... she had no idea what awaited her

Yuukie waited for them to finish their adjustment training to start with Chara's training.

Chara had finished their training quickly, adjusting was easier than they thought

Ash grinned when it came time to start Chara's training.

"This should be fun to watch."

Chara had grabbed her ancient sword she received last year as well as the armor and walked to where they were going to train her

Ash followed them.

Chara sighed, she knew this would be difficult, but she didn't want to be weak anymore... and she wanted to know more

Yuukie and Artemis led them back to the high school and stopped when they reached the back of it, Yuukie and Artemis took out the scrolls and took out their weapons and laid them next to the scrolls. They channeled their Aura to the scrolls and weapons, and before anyone could blink the whole area looked like and ancient training ground, "You ready?," Yuukie asked as she took her bow and arrows, Artemis looked at her concerned.

Chara realized how it worked, she held her sword tightly, and "Yah... I'm ready," she somewhat lied, she was nervous, but she was ready

Ash summoned some knives.

"Come at me, princess."

Yuukie smirked, "Okay then...First...lose the sword and we change your outfit," before Chara could move Yuukie took the sword and Chara's outfit was changed. Artemis could see something was wrong with Yuukie's Aura something Chara couldn't catch.

Chara was confused, "What did -?," she somewhat asked.

"I changed your outfit for this time period of training, and you honestly didn't think you got to use weapons on the first day did you?," Yuukie asked.

"Since I'm training you, I get to use the weapons," Yuukie explained, "Your goal...reach the Shrine, which in this time is 300 meters away. Treat me like an enemy and protect the shrine understood?," she asked.

Chara nodded...only problem was... she forgot where the shrine was supposed to be!

"Ready...Set...Go!," and Yuukie was gone in an instant, and Artemis made sure Ash stayed behind but was aware of his sister's aura.

Ash sheathed his knives and watched closely.

Chara thought to herself... she finally remembered and quickly ran as fast as she could to the shrine she even used a shortcut to make it there just in time to get there before Yuukie did

Yuukie saw that Chara had found the shortcut and laughed, then she walked up, "So you remembered eh?...Well next step the combat," she told Chara.

Chara made her fists and stood there strong and quietly.

"Almost got the whole family," muttered Ash, staring straight ahead.

"What whole family?," asked Artemis, he was still thinking about his sister,"...So..uh...,"Artemis couldn't ask the question he was about to ask next

Chara breathed in deeply and thought, "Okay Aura... help me fight," somehow her fists glowed white, Chara realized she was getting the hang of her aura.

Yuukie could see she was adjusting, then Yuukie completely vanished even the aura had vanished, "Unless you can find me with your aura's full power you'll never learn how to control it," Yuukie told her as Yuukie shot an arrow that flew past her just barely missing her.

Ash shook his head.

"Never mind, just an 800 year old guy reflecting."

Chara shook, she then focused on trying to find Yuukie's aura, Chara finally saw the color of Yuukie's Aura just before jumping and avoiding an arrow. She ran forward and jumped to see Yuukie, "Found you...," she smirked.

"Oh...so why were you around Yuukie?," Artemis asked trying to hide jealously.

Yuukie nodded, then something went wrong as Yuukie lost control of her Aura and she collapsed to the ground in pain as she tried to keep control of her aura. She screamed in pain,"Damn it No! Yuukie!," shouted Artemis as he quickly ran over to her, Yuukie couldn't move, the waves from her aura were spilling out of her like water from a river.

Artemis at that point started to try and get their aura's at the same wave but it didn't work and we was sent flying back three feet away, Yuukie lay on the ground in pain as she tried to get control. She found herself losing the control she had, and now she just lost control

Chara ran over to them, hoping it wasn't her fault... she breathed deeply and pushed through Yuukie's painful aura, even with her body continuingly being cut, she walked and finally reached her, subconsciously she placed her white aura palm onto Yuukie's heart to try and settle the aura.

But the aura reacted badly, next thing Chara knew she was face to face with Yuukie's guardian to her aura, "Back away or you will die," her aura guardian growled.

Chara's guardian appeared next to her and the said exactly at the same time, "No... We are going to help her no matter what!," Chara's aura was even brighter.

"She's been gone over 800 hundred years, the only one who can help are her brothers, they know what to do, by now the other five should be here soon," it grolwed.

Chara frowned, hoping they'd hurry, she now didn't know what to do at this point, right now she felt helpless.

At that same moment five other boys came rushing over to them, "Yuukie!," they all shouted, Artemis came running up next to them, "We have to now before she dies," said Artemis. The other boys nodded and surrounded her. They all summoned their weapons and placed them upright around her began to focus their aura with Yuukie's.

Each of their guardians appeared and moved towards her, each aura around her glowed different colors, they were each fighting the cause of the loss of control she had until the cause appeared in the real world. But Yuukie's aura was still out of control, while the guardians killed the creature the boys picked up their weapons and focused their aura into them and stabbed Yuukie in the heart.

Chara covered her eyes and turned away, Leveatine stay close to her to comfort her

The boys watched as their sister coughed up some blood then poured their aura into her extracting the contaminated aura and replacing it with new purified aura as it circulated through their weapons. Then they removed their weapons and Yuukie's wound vanished instantly and she remained asleep, "Who is she?," asked the youngest, "That's Chara," replied Artemis as he picked up Yuukie bridal style.


End file.
